Un último deseo
by LadyChan14
Summary: El dios del engaño no es ningún debilucho, y eso se lo probará a esa chica tan revoltosa y sin fé.


**Un último deseo**

_Matantei Loki Ragnarok_

Lady

_1. __El dios embustero._

La noche era absorbente, oscura, casi tenebrosa con el viento golpeando el templo por todos los recovecos, era casi como si las paredes se quejaran entre gemidos largos y densos.

—Papá no está…—se decía la jovencita entre suspiros resignados.— Debería aprovechar para encontrar un misterio… pero hasta yo sé que éste templo es aburrido y no hay nada que investigar…—sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando miró por la ventana, en su habitación.— ¡En una noche así debería haber un misterio grandioso!

Ella estaba ahí sin hacer nada especial, tan solo escuchando el susurro del viento golpeando los árboles, las manecillas de algún reloj matando el tiempo y el rechinido de toda la casa, en otra época hubiera estado llorando, aterrorizada, suplicándole a su padre que le permitiera ir con él. Ahora era una chica independiente que miraba sin mucho interés el probable comienzo de una tormenta nocturna.

Frunció el ceño levemente mientras sus pensamientos se iban hilando.— ¡Seguramente Loki-kun andará por ahí sin haberme llamado!—chilló molestándose con puras suposiciones sin poder prever que estaría golpeando su escritorio con sus puños en un acto reflejo.

—¡Tengo que estar segura de que no se ha ido a divertir sin mí!—Podría ser que solamente fuera una excusa, pero era suficiente para que ella… La hermosa e inteligente y supuestamente detective: Mayura Daidouji, saliera corriendo de su casa en dirección a la residencia que albergaba a la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku.

—¡Yaaay¡Fushigiii Miistery!

———————

Loki levantó una ceja sin alcanzar a comprender lo que su hijo mayor bramaba, con su cuerpecito agitado y los ojitos negros, brillantes y ansiosos.— Me parece extraño que quieras jugar, Onii-san.—tanteó Yamino con una bandeja de té, listo para ser servido.

—Pensé que te gustaba más descansar.— por no decir que su primogénito era algo haragán y prefería dejar todas las tareas a su hermano menor.

—¿De verdad se ha convertido en un perro doméstico?—preguntó con espanto el amable cocinero de la mansión.

—¿Punyaaa?—Ecchan lo miraba con curiosidad.

Fenrir gruñó dejando su sumisa expresión para enfocar a Yamino quien se encogió nerviosamente donde estaba.— ¡Quiero jugar con Daddy con mi otra identidad!—aclaró haciendo que los otros dos suspiraran con algo de alivio.— ¡Quiero medir mis fuerzas, siento que estoy fuera de forma!

—¿Es eso posible?—cuestionó incrédula la serpiente de Midgard.

—Fenrir ha estado por mucho tiempo con esa forma tan absurda…—comentó tranquilamente el niño, acariciando con un sonrisa la cabeza de su hijo.— Está bien, jugaré contigo un rato si es lo que tanto deseas.

—¡Muchas gracias, Daddy!—ladró, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro realmente entusiasta.

—Entonces vamos afuera.—Yamino sintió los pasivos y verdes ojos de Loki, mirándolo.— Por favor, Yamino-kun… ¿Podrías servir el té en el jardín? Estoy seguro que allá afuera estará fresco…

Fenrir, Ecchan y Midgar-dsorm miraron por la ventana la espesa noche.— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres jugar justo ahora?—la serpiente parpadeó para luego mirar por el rabillo del ojo al canino.

Loki sonrió suspicazmente al ver la duda en su hijo lobo. Sabía que si no lo hacían en ese momento, Fenrir se llenaría de pereza y era probable que no quisiera más que dormir en los días siguientes.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso… seguramente solo es Thor que tiene un mal rato. Creo que el tiempo podría mejorar en cualquier instante.—el viento sacudió las ventanas formando un gran estruendo, Yamino retrocedió un poco y después la luz de la Luna comenzaba a iluminar el escritorio del pequeño detective.

—¡Woaaaah!—el negruzco lobo parecía sorprendido por la sabiduría que emitía su padre, mientras éste solo sonreía. No por nada era un dios y el más astuto.

Y además conocía a Narugami-kun, pero eso mismo no lo mencionaría.

—¡Loti-tama!

—Es increíble, Loki-sama…—gimió Yamino con los ojos tintineantes de admiración.

—Entonces¿Vamos a jugar, Fenrir?—Loki se dirigía a la salida de su elegante oficina seguido por una feliz serpiente, encantada, casi como si su padre estuviera tocando un flautín. Ecchan revolaba arriba de su cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¡Hai, Daddy!—

————————

—¡Aawww!—Mayura miró con cierta decepción el cielo que perdía densidad gracias a la Luna y las nubes trasladándose a una distancia considerable, donde no podían eclipsar aun más la noche.— ¡Aún así, éste es el mejor tiempo para cazar misterios!—chilló emocionada, sin deseos de darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

Después de todo, era Mayura.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo…—murmuró para si, mirando al frente mientras avanzaba por las calles iluminadas con los faroles.— Loki-kun debe estar leyendo algo aburrido en esa aburrida oficina… Yamino-san… bueno, él siempre está cocinando ¿Ne?—suspiró cansada. ¿Y si se encontraba con que estaban haciendo eso y nada misterioso?

Sonrió abiertamente cuando reconoció la calle donde se encontraba la agencia, caminó entre saltitos de felicidad y la carrera por llegar, abrió la reja negra y se adentró a la mansión sin siquiera tocar.— ¡Moshi moshi!—llamó, la casa sonaba hueca.— ¡Loki-kun, Yamino-san, Fenrir-chan!—y nadie contestó, pero no era nada extraño por lo menos para ella.— ¡Mou, se fueron sin mí!

Hizo un mohín mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.— ¡Que injustos son!—vociferó, causando un estruendo en toda la casa con su aguda voz.— ¡Definitivamente no debí haber venido!—indignada y sin un intento para controlar su enojo, salió.

—¡Loki-sama, tenga cuidado!

¿Eh¡Esa era la voz de Yamino-san!

Daidouji parpadeó extrañada¿De donde provenía? Buscó a su alrededor hasta que encontró el camino a lo que parecía un jardín trasero. ¿Desde cuando había uno? Se rió de si misma por un momento pensando en que era una distraída por no darse cuenta antes ¡Y eso que iba muy seguido!

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Yamino se encontraba sentado a la mesa que tenía el mantel blanco puesto y el servicio de té de la misma porcelana fina que acostumbraban. A pesar de que tenía una tacita entre sus manos parecía bastante agitado frente a un paisaje que no mostraba nada especial, solo un pequeño espacio lleno de césped y algunos árboles medianos.

—¿Yamino-san?—la serpiente le miró con horror, sus ojos se dilataban mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Mayura-san!—gimió con voz ahogada.— A-ah… E-es una gran sorpresa… ya es un poco tarde para que usted esté por éstos rumbos… ¿No cree?—sonrió temblorosamente tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, la muchachita no dio señal de darse por enterada.

—¡Los misterios no tienen hora, uno nunca sabe cuando aparecerán!—Yamino parpadeó mientras acomodaba sus gafas.— ¡Es por eso que son un misterio!—rió sentándose sin ser invitada, había tres lugares. Uno para Fenrir, uno para el señor Loki y uno para si mismo.— Ne, ne, Yamino-san ¡Creí oír que estabas llamando a Loki-kun!

—Ugh…—las pupilas verdosas de Midgar-dsorm se dilataron. —E-eh… ¿De verdad?—la joven asintió enérgicamente, Yamino cerró los ojos en su sonrisa mientras sus manos servían torpemente el líquido caliente.— Ja, ja, ja…—miró de soslayo hacia el jardín en busca de alguna excusa.— N-no-yo—n-no-c-creo…

Mayura no discutió y agradeció con una gesto la bebida.— ¡Entonces debió ser mi imaginación!—sonrió abiertamente, la serpiente suspiró aliviada secando discretamente el sudor en su frente.— Entonces¿Dónde está Loki-kun?

—Ah… pues… Loki-sama…

La chica le miró por menos de medio segundo.— ¡¡¿SE FUE SIN MI?!!—rugió, haciendo que Ryuusuke se ocultara, temeroso por su vida, detrás de la tetera aun en sus manos.— ¡¡YA VERÁ ESE NIÑO…!!

—Loki-sama está descansando…—dio una sonrisa grande ante su idea y la gran oportunidad de quitarle a su padre una carga más.— ¡Hai, hai¡Descansando!

—Oooh---¡Waaaah!—Una ráfaga de aire azotó contra ellos, Yamino se lanzó sobre el mantel para que no saliera volando mientras Mayura se protegía con sus brazos.

PLAAAAAF

—¿Hoe?

—Oh, oh…

—Ya me gustaría verte en forma…—fue lo que dijo el hombre que literalmente se había estrellado contra el césped, dejando una larga huella de su espalda.

—Punyaaa—Ecchan volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza.

—LO---—Yamino cubrió su boca con sus dos manos antes de terminar de llamarlo. Loki hakusei se levantó de su sitio quitando el polvo de su traje escarlata sin poder hacer nada con la enorme mancha en su espalda.

Midgar-dsorm tenía la boca abierta mientras el dios del caos se acercaba hacia ellos, detrás se encontraba el enorme lobo negro que era invisible para la chica, igual que Ecchan.

—¡Tú eres---!—el castaño sonrió tenuemente a pesar de que Mayura le señalaba de manera acusadora.— ¡Tú eres el dios de aquella vez!

—¿A-aquella…?—el fiel cocinero miró primero a uno y luego a otro.

—¿Punyaa?—el shinigami lo imitó.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí?—murmuró el dios cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Esto es increíble!—sonrió la jovencita, Loki miró interrogante a Yamino. Los ojos de Mayura se volvieron dos enormes corazones que no sorprendieron a ninguno de los dos varones.

—Seguro que el té es delicioso…—comentó sereno, una sonrisa pequeña se formó en sus labios cuando su hijo lo miró sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra.— Me encantaría probarlo…

—¡Un dios aterrizó en el jardín trasero de Loki-kun!—chilló exaltada casi siendo ignorada por el hakusei.— ¡Mistery¿Vienes a ver a Loki-kun?

—Eres demasiado curiosa…—dijo entre dientes el joven.— Meter la nariz en los asuntos de otros puede ser peligroso.

—¡Oh!—parecía demasiado impactada.— ¡Lo mismo me dijo Loki-kun una vez demo, aquí no hay ningún peligro, solo eres tú!

Loki le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.— Por eso lo decía… —dio un sorbo a su taza. Él era considerado un dios malvado y ahí estaba esa chica japonesa hablándole como si fuera un compañero de instituto.— ¿Y…?—sonrió divertido al ver la confusión brillando en el extraño rojizo de la mirada femenina.— ¿Se cumplió tu deseo…?

—¿Deseo?—Yamino miró interrogante a Daidouji quien sonrió cándidamente, olvidando por un momento con quien hablaba.

Sus ojos verdes que eran oscurecidos por la sombra de las pestañas espesas, le analizaron. Eran penetrantes, por un momento intimidantes, pero ella no temió. Era casi como ver la mirada traviesa de Loki-kun, el mismo derroche de elegancia.

¡Apuesto!

—¡Hai, Kami-sama!—dio una profunda reverencia, el dios levantó el rostro orgulloso de si mismo. Ella se mantuvo así, sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sentirse feliz ante la comparación que su propia mente había realizado.— ¡Domo Arigatou!

Seguramente Loki-kun sería tan atractivo como ese dios… algún día.

—Demo, Kamisama-san…—llamó, levantándose abruptamente.

—Ah…—Loki hakusei suspiró cansado.— ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Más té, Kami-sama?—interrumpió Yamino, su padre asintió.

—Punyaa—

—Kamisama-san…—volvió a llamar Mayura, Loki levantó una ceja sin poder acostumbrarse al extraño nombramiento, pero tampoco podía confesar que él era Loki-sama… o se vería en un interminable interrogatorio.

—¿Qué pasa, Mayura?

—¡Woaaah!—de nuevo aquella expresión alegre que Loki no comprendía de donde venía, y nunca lo haría al parecer.— ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

Yamino entró pánico dentro de si.— "¡Lo ha descubierto!"

Loki parpadeó.— Soy un dios¿Recuerdas?

Daidouji torció los delgados labios con algo de desilusión, al notar su expresión el dios del engaño rodó los ojos y resignado, dijo entre dientes:—¿Nani?

—¿Mou?

—Estabas diciendo algo de…—movió las manos con inusual urgencia. Algo turbio que se removía en su estómago, algo como incomodidad.

—¡Ah, es verdad!—volvió a sonreír haciendo que el malestar en él pasara.—Cumpliste mi deseo… demo…—sonrió taciturnamente.— A Loki-kun no le gustan los misterios… y yo…—de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante la atenta mirada del ser frente a ella.— ¡Yo realmente lo quiero mucho!—se apresuró a decir, interrumpiéndose a si misma.— Demo¿Podrías poner algunos misterios en la agencia?

Yamino contuvo una risa.— No creo que eso esté en las manos de alguien como Kami-sama…

Loki asintió de acuerdo.— Si no hay clientes, no hay clientes.—cerró los ojos pensativo.— Además… la tranquilidad no me molesta…

—¿Mou?—

—No puedo concederte tu deseo—atinó a decir haciendo que la pelirosa olvidara lo que había escuchado.

—¡¡¿Eeeh?!!!—abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.— ¡Eso no es justo¡Eres Kamisama—san debes poderlo todo!

—No quiero.

—¡Demo, Kamisama-san…!

—Ya te he dicho que no.

—¡Kamisama-san!

—No.—dijo tajantemente.

Ecchan parecía no comprender del todo.

—En realidad…—Yamino rió nervioso al notar como Loki se había cruzado de brazos y miraba obstinadamente en otra dirección.— …Solo bastarían unas cuantas bromas...

—¡Que dios tan embustero!—refunfuñó, dándole la espalda.

¡Bingo!

Yamino intentó ahogar su risa y Loki bufó. ¡Era como si esa niña torpe supiera algo y se lo estuviera diciendo entrelíneas!

—¿Qué clase de dios no puede cumplir deseos?—Loki apretó los labios intentando controlar su molestia. Era un reto¡Un reto¡A él¡El dios embustero, el dios del caos!

—Soy tan poderoso que no podrías creerlo—contradijo aparentemente tranquilo. Intentando restarle importancia, era sólo una niña mortal.

Mayura volteó a mirarlo con los rojizos ojos chispeantes y la enorme sonrisa pintada en su bonito rostro.— ¡Entonces tienes que probarlo, Kamisama-san!

—"Loki-sama…"—quizá eso se estaba saliendo de las manos de su padre, o por lo menos ese era el pensamiento de Ryuusuke.

—No tengo que probar nada.—refunfuñó, irritado.

—¡Lo sabía!—rió victoriosa, ondeando su cabello claro a propósito.— Bueno Yamino-san, se está haciendo muy tarde… ¡Regresaré mañana para visitar a Loki-kun!

—E-está bien, vaya con cuidado.—miraba con cierta precaución a la silenciosa deidad. Mayura se alejaba cantando a media voz mientras Loki resoplaba fastidiado con las manos en la cintura.— ¿L-Loki-sama?

Y de un momento a otro, desapareció.

—¿Loti-tama?

—¿Ah¿A dónde habrá ido Daddy?—cuestionó Fenrir apareciendo de pronto en medio del jardín después de esperar a que Daidouji se fuera.

—Me temo que nuestro padre es algo…—meditó—…vengativo…

El pequeño shinigami asintió.

—¡Eso le pasa a esa niña misterio por meterse con Daddy!—el canino movió su cola de un lado a otro.— ¡Bien merecido se tendría un castigo del gran y supremo Loki!

———————————

Veía perfectamente gracias a los faroles que alumbraban toda la ciudad y la Luna la había acompañado desde que salió de la mansión. La noche era cálida, muy diferente a las extrañas ráfagas de viento que se habían presentado más temprano.

—Lo de Loki-kun fue una casualidad…—se decía mientras avanzaba, sintiéndose feliz de poder comprobar su teoría, los dioses no existían.— Después de todo, era solo un chico muy bien parecido…

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.—escuchó detrás de ella, volteó con algo de temor pero no pasó mucho cuando reconoció el atractivo rostro de la engañosa deidad. Loki estaba cruzado de brazos con una expresión arrogante en sus finos rasgos.— Pero dadas las circunstancias, tendré que hacerlo.

Mayura ladeó la cabeza mientras despejaba sus ideas sin alertarse por que el hombre se acercaba.— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido¿A qué te re…?—su pregunta murió en su boca cuando los labios tersos y tibios de Loki rozaron los suyos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras las coloridas pupilas se dilataban.

El dios del caos se separó con una pícara sonrisa mientras la anonadada y roja muchachita llevaba sus manos temblorosas cubrían su boca, parecía que sus mejillas estaban hinchadas de tanto calor.

—¡¡TÚU!!—al dios no le molestó ser señalado una vez más. Sus ojos se cristalizaron dramáticamente mientras se encogía y le daba la espalda.— M—me ha robado mi primer beso… esto es una injusticia… ni siquiera pude defenderme… ¡Este dios es…!

—¿Qué tanto protestas?—rió burlonamente viendo como hablaba sola.

Mayura lo miró con una expresión de sufrimiento exagerado en su rostro.— ¡Me esforcé mucho sin besar a nadie para dar mi primer beso de amor!—sollozó.

—No creo que alguien quisiera besarte de todas formas…—dijo más para si, la pelirosa le miró enfadada pero Loki seguía reflexionando.— Aunque no me sorprende que Mayura crea en eso del beso de amor… suena como algo que ella investigaría…

—¡Me robaste un beso!—gimió.

El dios pasó una mano por su cabello para después decir con algo de aburrimiento.— Eso no fue un beso, Mayura.

—¿Eh?—un nuevo sonrojo la atacó.—Entonces¡¿Qué ha sido?!

Loki guiñó un ojo coquetamente.—Ahora tienes derecho a que se te concedan tres deseos.—explicó él, ignorando lo encantador que podía lucir su rostro femenino así. Todo rojo.

—¿Tres deseos?—Loki asintió notando como la cara Mayura regresaba a su color original mientras parpadeaba confundida.— ¿No eras un dios? Pensé que los genios eran los que concedían únicamente tres deseos…

El hakusei quien no había dejado su postura altanera, le miró seriamente.— Solamente tres, Mayura. No más.

—Demo… no sé…—el castaño le miró aburrido mientras retrocedía.— ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?

—Exactamente.—respondió.

—Demo y si…

—No los desperdicies, es tu única oportunidad.—y así, se desvaneció en el aire. Y eso… no tenía aparente explicación¿verdad?. Se quedó parada donde estaba sin tener algún pensamiento claro en la cabeza, sus labios aún seguían entreabiertos y en un acto reflejo sus dedos los acariciaron con cuidado, ante el cálido recuerdo de los masculinos.

Mayura no puedo evitar sonreír. —¡Podría ser famosa! — ¡Era como para publicarlo en alguna revista de fenómenos paranormales¡Tenía tres deseos para pedir!

Y lo mejor de todo… el encabezado… ¡La había besado un mismísimo dios aunque él dijera que no!

Continuará.

¡Hola a todos los que se hayan aventurado a leer! Tenía mucha tentación de escribir sobre ésta serie a pesar de que no he leído ningún fic, tengo cierto temor a perder mis propias ideas acerca de los personajes… manías mías. xD

Confesaré que espero su respuesta con ansiedad por ser yo una novata en esto del mundo de la magia… xD no es un tema que se me de muy bien que digamos. Así que no sean tímidos y dejen una opinión que no comeré (ja, ja, ja, ja tal vez morder).

¡Muchos saludos y los veo pronto!


End file.
